Inuit Boy
by HemlockAndy
Summary: AU!Chopper is wandering the ice of the north and stumbles upon a lost boy.


Inuit Boy

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING at all!**

**Before note: The reason I have been posting one-shots is because I need to publish 5 stories to be a beta. Besides being able to actually become one in about three weeks, I still need five published stories. Therefore, one shots! **

Chopper's seal skin boots crunched on a new layer of white snow. He reached with mittened hand and grabbed a handful of cold snow. Using both hands, he crushed it, and noticed it was powdery. Chopper's polar bear fur coat protected him from the negative temperature. He turned around and saw the bright early sun rising behind his igloo home.

Chopper walked over to a wooden sled with two dogs attached. He rubbed a black-haired one named Robin and an unusual green-haired one named Zoro. The two dogs were Chopper's that he traded on his own. He had built the sled himself.

After climbing aboard and settling down, Chopper gripped the reins and yelled "Mush!" Robin and Zoro scurried forward.

With ease, Chopper controlled the dogs. He had been doing this since seven. Now fifteen, Chopper could enter the dog racing competition.

Wind whipped Chopper's face, threatening to knock over his hood. Laughing, Chopper released his left hand and held the hood.

Zoro and Robin ran next to each other. Chopper's father, the shaman Hiluluk, had traded for Robin for Chopper's tenth birthday. He got Zoro for free because of his unusual color two months later. They got along fine, although Zoro was never good with directions and Robin was scary sometimes.

Suddenly, Robin and Zoro turned, surprising Chopper. He tried to direct them with his reins and saw what the dogs were looking at.

A young boy stood in front of them. He looked seven at most. His hair was a raven black and was soaking wet. Chopper saw he had a poorly created parka and shoes. He saw the boy's toes and they were a sickly blue.

Chopper slowly got off and shuffled items on the sled. He grabbed an extra blanket he always brought for back up. It's caribou fur was the warmest blanket he owned.

Chopper draped the blanket onto him. The boy looked down. Chopper put his hand under the boy's chin and gently pushed upward, and stared at his onyx eyes. Chopper saw his reflection staring back.

The teen had an odd appearance for an Inuit. He had darker skin then the rest and wore baby caribou antlers on his head, his first kill.

Chopper grasped the boy and bridal-style carried him to the sled. He loaded up and grabbed the reins. A new seal hole could wait.

The boy did not complain once on the ride back. Several times, Chopper had to check and make sure he was alive.

Chopper pulled his sled up to his parents igloo and freed the dogs. They wandered into the igloo. Chopper grabbed the boy and followed.

The igloo had tall ceilings, larger than others. Hiluluk had built the igloo mostly underground to save space. Usually the igloo was busy with various wounds that required treatment from the Shaman, but today, Hiluluk could relax. Until Chopper came in.

"Father, father!" Chopper said in native tongue. He set down the boy on one of the make-shift mats made of fur. Then he grabbed some of the necessary supplies.

Chopper was studying to become a Shaman. He wanted to heal everyone. He always wanted to become one, even when his mother Kureha discouraged it.

Hiluluk grabbed his top hat and brushed his hair. He divided it into three parts, a tuft of white hair on the top of his head, and two tufts extending on the sided near his ear. Then he got busy, trying to warm the boy's feet with his hands.

Chopper prepared by getting more blankets. Suddenly a tall white-haired woman burst into the igloo. She had unusual clothing choice. Her short whale-skinned tank top showed her midriff. It matched her long pants. Kureha pushed slipping sunglasses onto her forehead. When she visited civilization, she bought many foreign objects including the sunglasses.

"Warm his feet!" Kureha yelled, despite her husband doing just that.

Chopper watched how Hiluluk fought frost bite. He was fascinated. This is what he wanted to be. He had decided when he watched his father save a young girl who fell into the ice and it was reinforced by a visitor. Chopper remembered that day perfectly.

_ Chopper woke up bright and early. He prepared Robin for a sled ride. He heard the crunching of snow and thought it was one of his people. When he looked up, he saw a tall figure that towered over the ten-year old. His bright red jacket and pants made Chopper confused. He didn't know any red-skinned animals in the icy plain. _

_ The person removed their hood. He saw a man with three scars across his left eye. He had bright red hair, an unusual color. He had gentle dark eyes and addressed him. Chopper could not identify the words. _

_ Then Chopper remembered Dalton. He was an Inuit explorer. He claimed to have traveled to a land with advanced technology and explored landscapes filled with something called sand and grass. _

_ Chopper decided to show the stranger to Dalton. He felt the man would not harm him. He led the stranger back to the camp and immediately went to Dalton. He spoke to Dalton about translating and he agreed. The imposing translator brushed his hair back._

_ "Does he know Danish?" Chopper questioned. Dalton asked in Danish. The man shook his head. He said something to Dalton._

_ "I know English." Chopper felt happy. He had learned some English from Dalton. _

_ "Hi. My name is Chopper." He said confidently. The man looked confused before smiling. _

_ "I'm Shanks."_

_ Chopper spoke to Shanks about his life and his dream. Shanks told Chopper he was an American explorer in Canada. Then Hiluluk interrupted by bursting through the igloo and taking Chopper away. He scolded Chopper for bringing a stranger and learning English. He banned him from leaving. _

_ But Chopper did. Angry and upset, he hooked Robin up to the sled and left. He did not notice where he was going until he was thrown off the sled. The sled had crashed and he was injured and bleeding. _

_ Chopper tried to move but he found himself stuck. He looked around and saw Shanks running toward him. Shanks removed something from his parka, a white box, and helped Chopper out of the snow. He removed Chopper's jacket and grabbed something long and skinny, like a wrapped it around Chopper's bleeding back and then tightened it. Then he helped him home. _

_ Shanks left later that day. He had to go back to the first place they met because a "helicopter" would pick him up. Shanks left and Chopper never saw him again._

But Chopper wanted to be able to help others who were in dire need. His father helped teach him and his mother helped too.

Hiluluk covered the boy in a blanket. He claimed the boy would be alright.

Chopper sat down next to him. He wanted to learn how to have good bedside manner. His mother was horrible at that and his father was always busy.

The boy woke up. He stared at Chopper and then reached out a hand. He touched his hand. Chopper smiled and laid down next to him on the icy floor.

"What is your name?" He questioned in Inuit.

The boy shyly answered with "Luffy."

"Well Luffy," Chopper said. "You are with me, Chopper, the one who will become a shaman." Luffy stared down. He mumbled about becoming an explorer. He spoke in Inuit but with an American accent. Chopper grinned. He was so much like Shanks.

Luffy described how he got lost in the snow and was separated from his group. He was traveling with his dad and got lost. Chopper felt sorry for the boy. Many lost their way on the ice.

Luffy remained with Chopper. Chopper took time to feed him and make him a walrus parka. It was better than the other parka Luffy had worn. Kureha did not approve of another kid in her home but decided to after learning no one else wanted to take of Luffy.

Chopper learned that Luffy had a brother back in a place called America. He remembered it from Shanks. Luffy said he came from a state called New York. He knew many different languages and had been all around the world.

Chopper felt like he had a little brother. He discovered that Luffy was twelve, and the fifteen-year old was happy. Chopper had never had a younger sibling to love. Luffy now was that sibling.

Luffy stayed with them for about a week. Then a

group of hunters returned with a familiar face. Shanks.

Chopper rushed out of the igloo that day with Luffy trailing. He attacked Shanks with a large hug. Shanks hugged in return and saw a small boy. He let go of Chopper and reunited with his son.

It was a touching scene. Chopper learned later that Shanks had lost Luffy and freaked out. He learned that Chopper's Inuit people resided nearby and he had hoped Luffy was there. He was correct.

Shanks declared that he and Luffy would return to America after this trip. Chopper hitched up Zoro, Robin, and his parents' dogs, Nami, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji. He borrowed a larger sled.

Together with Shanks, Luffy, Kureha and himself, Chopper led the sled to a familiar place on the ice. There on the ice was a large object. Chopper could barely describe it.

A large long object on a stand had a round front and large blades on the top. It was the wildest thing he had ever seen.

Shanks and Luffy opened a door on it and stepped in. Kureha waved goodbye. But Chopper was frozen still. Part of him longed to go with them.

Shanks turned to Chopper and grinned. The next words out of his mouth stunned him.

"Would you like to come with us?" He said nonchalantly. Luffy nodded in approval.

Chopper froze. He wanted to go. He felt like he belonged there. But he did not want to leave Kureha or Hiluluk. They are his parents, his life. Hiluluk was going to teach him medicine. Chopper regretted his next words.

"I can't." He said softly. "I am an Inuit. I don't belong in the city. I appreciate you asking. Thank you. I'll stay here, but...if you ever feel like it, come back someday and..."

"Shut up!" Luffy said happily.

"Let's go!" Shanks finished.

Chopper stared in shock. Then he felt himself rush forward and jump onto the helicopter. Kureha looked upset but Chopper knew she was really happy. After a brief goodbye, Chopper left the iceland, the only place he has ever called home.

Kureha watched as the helicopter flew away to the setting sun. She felt tears fall and moved her hand to wipe them. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see her husband. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They watched the helicopter become a dot in the large sky.

On the helicopter, Chopper was grinning too. He had learned from Shanks about a school that taught medicine. Chopper would be able to learn and thrive in medics. He was on a good path to a great future.

**I created a list of ideas for future stories and this one appealed to me as a perfect one-shot. I love Chopper and I decided Luffy because who else? But Chopper is the main character. GO CHOPPER!**

**Ü**


End file.
